Generally, a baby car seat is essential for the safety of babies. In developed countries such as the United States, by law, it is required for babies under a certain age to be seated on a car seat when operating a vehicle. In the case of Korea, although a car seat is not required by law, recently, the number of vehicles equipped with a car seat in consideration of the safety of babies has significantly increased.
However, when babies are seated on car seats, which have been sold to date, and then the car seats are fastened with a fastening belt, postures of the babies may not be changed. Thus, there are problems in that the baby becomes bored and tired during prolonged driving. Technologies or the like for solving the problems are being developed.
A conventional example of the technologies can be found in the Korean Registered Utility Model No. 20-0350920 entitled “CHILD CAR SEAT FOR VEHICLE.”
FIGS. 1 to 3 are views illustrating a conventional child car seat for a vehicle.
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, the conventional child car seat for a vehicle includes a main body 1 which includes a seat portion on which a baby is seated, a sliding support plate 1b configured to connect and stably support both sides of a rear portion of the seat portion, and a guide rod 1a protruding from both sides of the sliding support plate 1b; a bottom plate 2 which has a plurality of position adjustment holes 2a formed in side surfaces thereof so as to temporarily fix the sliding support plate 1b at various points, a first main body guide portion configured to guide movement of the sliding support plate 1b, and a second main body guide portion formed on a surface facing the guide rod so as to restrict movement of the guide rod 1a and restrict movement of the main body 1, wherein the guide rod 1a is coupled to pass through the bottom plate 2 so as to support the movement of the main body 1; and a position adjustment plate 3 which is fixed to a center of a bottom surface of the main body 1, is coupled to any one of the position adjustment holes 2a through a position adjustment rod 3d formed at both ends of one side thereof to fix the main body 1 to the bottom plate 2 at a desired position during the movement of the main body 1, and slides on a position adjustment plate guide portion of the bottom plate 2.
The position adjustment plate guide portion is a groove 2b formed in the form of a U-shaped channel in an inner wall of a bottom plate 2. The first main body guide portion is a groove 2c rounded in each of both sides of a bottom surface of the bottom plate 2. The second main body guide portion has a guide hole 2d formed in a sidewall inside the bottom surface and a guide hole 2e formed in a sidewall outside the bottom surface. A stopper support wall 2f is further formed on a rear surface of the bottom plate 2 to restrict the position adjustment plate 3 from being reversed.
In addition, the position adjustment plate 3 includes an operation grip 3a which is a substantially rectangular-shaped panel having a groove formed such that a finger may be put inside a lower surface thereof to vertically move the operation grip 3a and which includes a hinge piece coupling pin 3f formed at a center of a lower surface thereof; an operation grip support plate 3b which has a hexahedron shape with an upper portion opened below the operation grip 3a, which is coupled and fixed to the main body 1 through a main body connection portion 3d, and which slidably supports the operation grip 3a; operation direction conversion hinge pieces 3c which are fixed to both sides of the operation grip support plate 3b and of which one sides are coupled to the operation grip 3a to convert a vertical movement force of the operation grip 3a into a horizontal movement force; a group of position adjustment rods 3d which are coupled to the other sides of the operation direction conversion hinge pieces 3c and slide in a left or right direction so as to correspond to movement of the hinge pieces 3c; and an elastic support spring 3e which is connected to a center between the position adjustment rods 3d and elastically supports each of the position adjustment rods 3d to the outside.
In the conventional child car seat for a vehicle as configured above, the position adjustment rod 3d is inserted into one hole of the position adjustment holes 2a3e. In this case, the main body 1 of the seat may maintain a certain angle according to a state in which the position adjustment rod 3d and the position adjustment hole 2a are coupled.
Here, when the operation grip 3a is pulled so as to change an angle of the main body 1 of the seat, each of the position adjustment rods 3d is moved inward and is separated from the position adjustment hole 2a. Thus, the position adjustment plate 3 is in a state of being transferred along the position adjustment guide groove 2b. 
When the position adjustment plate 3 is moved, the main body 1 of the seat coupled to the position adjustment plate 3 is also moved a certain distance. A movement distance of the seat main body 1 is limited by the guide hole 2d inside the bottom plate and the guide hole 2e outside the bottom plate, in which the main body guide rod 1a is moved.
Therefore, a user may move only a limited distance. When the user reaches a desired position, the user releases the operation grip 3a. Then, the elastic spring 3e is operated, and thus, a support bar 3h of the position adjustment rod 3d protrudes outward from the support plate 3b and is coupled to one of the position adjustment holes 2a. 
However, in the conventional baby car seat, a direction of a posture of a baby may not be changed in a horizontal direction, and the posture of the baby may be adjusted only in a front direction or a rear direction by adjusting the main body 1 at a certain angle. Thus, various postures may not be provided to the baby in various directions such as a front direction, a rear direction, and a side direction.
In addition, in the conventional baby car seat, since the posture of the baby is adjusted in the front direction or the rear direction by adjusting the main body 1, two hinge points are required. Thus, a structure of the conventional baby car seat is complicated.